The Amazing World of Gumball
Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * Dial-up Modem Sounds (Heard in "The Internet".) * Dick De Benedictis Music (First used in "The DVD".) * Elektra Records, Cash Register, Old Crank Type/Hollywoodedge, Cash Registers Drawe TE021802 (Heard in "The Third".) * Elektra Records, Happy Baby (Heard once in "The Wicked".) * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Fireworks Whistles 2 * Hollywoodedge, 1964 Cadillac Very Sl PE073001 (Heard once in "The Vacation".) * Hollywoodedge, Attack Jaw Snaps Hvy CRT012802 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 (Heard once in "The Allergy".) * Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 (Heard once in "The Law".) * Hollywoodedge, Baby Vocals Playful PE145101 (Heard in "The Rival.") * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in "The Ghost".) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard twice in "The Countdown".) * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard once in "The Shippening.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard in "The Fight" and "The Fridge".) * Hollywoodedge, Body Falls Wooden Flo PE107401 * Hollywoodedge, Bullet Ricochet OffH PE097101 * Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 (Heard in "The Pest".) * Hollywoodedge, Car Alarm Activate De PE074801 (Heard in "The Slip".) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heard in "The Procrastinators.") * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 (Heard in "The Refund".) * Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 * Hollywoodedge, Crane Interior Engin PE197901 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110501 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 * Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301/Hollywoodedge, Kick Body Hit 4 Thud Cr PE101601 (Heard in "The Debt", "The Car", "The Fridge" and "The Safety".) * Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Birdcoocoo 2 CRT036802 (Heard in "The Safety".) * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard once in "The List.") * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "The Others".) * Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 (Heard in "The Third".) * Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 * Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard in "The Pizza".) * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard in "The Storm".) * Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 * Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 * Hollywoodedge, Kitten Domestic Meow AT011301 (Heard in "The Picnic".) * Hollywoodedge, Large Explosion With Lon PE280201 * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 (First used in "The DVD".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 (Heard once in "The Finale.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "The Gripes" and "The Others.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "The Mothers", "The Others" and "The Gripes.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Impact With Debri PE281001 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Trash Can Falls SS010401 * Hollywoodedge, Object Being Squashe PE105201 (Heard once in "The Spoiler".) * Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "The List.") * Hollywoodedge, Puma Cougar Roar Clas AT016701 (Heard in "The Limit".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Ricochets Various TE029902 (Heard once high pitched in "The Quest".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard in "The Law" and "The Allergy".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 (Heard in "The Uploads".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard in "The Uploads".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard in "The Scam".) * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 (Heard in many episodes.) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803 (Heard in "The Internet".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Swishes Light FS048101/Sound Ideas, SWISH - ARM OR WEAPON SWING THROUGH AIR, SWOOSH 03 (First used in "The DVD".) * Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 (Heard in "The Refund", "The Dream" and "The Loophole".) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 (Heard in "The Debt".) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard in "The Laziest".) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Heard in "The Genius", "The Car", "The Curse" and "The Triangle".) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Heard in "The Debt", "The Prank" and "The Nest".) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 (Heard in "The DVD".) * Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 * Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 * KIDS SCREAMING * ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP (Heard in "The Safety".) * Sound Ideas, ALARM - BATTLE STATIONS: LOUD ELECTRONIC ALARM, SCI FI 01 (Heard once in "The Limit".) * Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - CAR ALARM GOING OFF, AUTO (Heard in "The Ghost" and "The Nest".) * Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - DISARM CAR ALARM, AUTO * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW, VINTAGE RECORDING 03 * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING * Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - CAR SPEEDING BY BLOWING HORN * Sound Ideas, BABIES AND CHILDREN - CHILDREN CHEERING. REC. AT ST. LUKE'S PRIMARY, BRIGHTON * Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 (Heard twice in "The Wicked.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "The Nemesis.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "The Extras" and "The Night.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, SPARROW - TREE SPARROW: SINGING, ANIMAL (Heard in "The Kiss".) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "The Safety".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard in "The Safety".) * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard 11 times in "The Photo".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIME, SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, IDEA, ACCENT 02 (First used in "The DVD".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (1st toot heard in "The Poltergeist" and "The Fight".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - BIG YELLING SCREAM, HORROR * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING * Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard in "The Fight", "The Job" and "The Nest".) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, CHIMES - DOORBELL, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 (Heard in "The Job".) * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - ALARM CLOCK, ELECTRIC, BEEP, HIGH PITCHED BUZZING, VERSION 1, DIGIFFECTS (Heard in "The Dream", "The Password" and "The Safety".) * Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING (Heard in "The Third".) * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "The Man".) * Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING (First used in "The Responsible".) * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 * Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - SHORT, LARGE BURST OF FLAME 01 (Heard in "The Password".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG * Sound Ideas, GONG - LARGE: SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 (Heard once in "The Tape.") * Sound Ideas, HORN, BULB - FORCED OUT: HIGH BULB HORN SINGLE HONK, OUT ONLY (Heard in "The DVD", "The Pressure", "The Party", "The Refund", "The Genius", "The Mustache", "The Pest" and "The One".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Ad.") * Sound Ideas, HOSPITAL - HEART MONITOR: MONITORING, HEART FAILURE, REVIVED (only the constant beeping part is used.) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 02 * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard in 6 episodes.) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard in "The Slide".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - EIGHT MONTH OLD BABY: CRYING (Heard once in "The Rerun", "The Weirdo" and "The Rival".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - EIGHT WEEK OLD BABY: CRYING (Heard once in "The Rival".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, CRACK - KNUCKLES: FAST CRACKING (Heard once in "The Ghouls".) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 * Sound Ideas, INDUSTRY, HYDRAULIC - ELECTRIC HYDRAULIC MACHINE: UP FULL, FACTORY * Sound Ideas, MONSTER - BIRD MONSTER SCREECHING, CREATURE, CARTOON, ANIMAL, (Heard in "The Picnic".) * Sound Ideas, MONSTER - CYCLOPS SCREECH, CREATURE, CARTOON, ANIMAL (Heard in "The Picnic".) * Sound Ideas, MONSTER - DRAGON GROAN, CREATURE, CARTOON, ANIMAL, (Heard in "The Picnic".) * Sound Ideas, PERCUSSION, ORCHESTRA BELLS - ORCHESTRA BELLS: "IDEA" ACCENT, BELL & BELL TREE MUSIC 02 (Heard in "The Car".) * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard in "The Parents".) * Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SINGING SWORD (Heard in "The DVD", "The Spoon", "The Microwave", "The Meddler" and "The Menu".) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE: TWO SHORT SCREAMS, HUMAN, HORROR (Heard in "The Parking".) * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE: HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN (Heard in "The Spoiler".) * Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 02 * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 05 (Heard in "The DVD".) * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: FOUR SQUEAKS (Heard in "The Triangle".) * Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK (Heard in "The Triangle", "The Girlfriend" and "The Grades".) * Sound Ideas, WHOOSH EFFECTS - WHIPPING WHOOSH IN * Sound Ideas, WOLVES - TIMBER-WOLF, ONE WOLF HOWLING, ANIMAL, WOLF * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIPPER - CLOTHES: UNZIP DRESS (Heard in "The Third" and "The Inquisition".) * WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery The Amazing World of Gumball The Job Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02.png The Amazing World of Gumball The Fight Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02.png The Amazing World of Gumball The Nest Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02.png The Amazing World of Gumball The Responsible Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING.jpg The Amazing World of Gumball The Law Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING.jpg The Amazing World of Gumball Goat Scream.jpg Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:2011 Made Category:2011 Started Category:2014 Started Category:2014 Made Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:TV Ratings: TV-Y7 FV Category:2011 TV Shows Category:Cartoon Planet Shows Category:Shows Distributed by Warner Bros. Television Category:Animated and Live-Action Shows Category:Shows Shot in 1.85 :1 Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Screams 3 Man Gutwren Category:Shows That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Big Idea Entertainment Shows Category:James O'Brien Category:Fitzvoria Post Category:2019 Ended Category:Shows That Use Sound Effects from The Mpolites of Mland Category:Shows That Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Don't Use School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Category:Shows That Use Gto Mix Revs Peel Out Category:Shows That Don't Use FNATL Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Use Screams 7 Woman Three Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01